How did I die?
by EmpressSaix
Summary: A speculative view on how some of our favorite Soul Reapers may have met their ends.


How did I die...?

***I have finally given in to my temptations and did a speculative list on how some of the Bleach characters died. I added in a few OC's of mine, so if you've read my fics you should know who they are. I don't have Aizen, Gin or Tousen though but I will add those guys if you all want me to do an Espada version of this. **

**Naoko: This is beyond morbid you know!**

**Ayame: Yeah but don't you want to find out how your boyfriend Yumichika died? I'm curious myself as to how Toshiro met his end.**

**Me: Right so please review and as you know I do not own Bleach or Ayame just a few OC's and those will have a (*) next to their names so you'll know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 1<strong>

_~Captain-Commander Shigekuni Genry__û__sai Yamamoto died fairly young. _

He was perhaps in his mid-twenties when he met his end. He lived in a good home, had a good family. Life was good he had no reason to complain. He upheld the rules in the large village and even at a young age he commanded a fiery respect from many. It was either fitting or ironic that the lawless set fire to his home.

Yamamoto made sure his family got out but before he could leave the door was blocked by fallen burnt wreckage of the roof. He died in a burning flaming storm. And yet it's not the fire that affected him in his afterlife but the people who caused it. He swore as he built a new society out of the chaos he had been thrown into that no one would ever break any of his laws and get away with it.

_~Chojiro Sasakibe was struck by lightning. _

It had been a stormy day but there were still chores to be done. He tended to the animals, feeding them and trying to keep them calm. He left the barn and ran back to the house. There was a bad leak coming from the roof and the man he works for ordered him to patch it up.

He reluctantly and quietly complied. Chojiro climbed up onto the roof luckily the rain had died down quite a bit but thunder was still rumbling above. Then he heard a sharp gun fire like crack and saw a bright flash of light. Every fiber of his being felt as though it was being torched.

Finally it stopped and when he awoke he was in the Rukongai.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 2<strong>

_~Yoruichi Shihoin wasn't fast enough._

Yoruichi knows she died young like five or six but she does her best to forget how she died. She remembers people running and screaming. Her mother was harshly pulling her along, running as well from some enemy the young girl couldn't see.

The poor girl tripped and fell to the ground. She looked up, held out her hand and cried out for her mother to help her. The older woman merely turned and ran like a coward. Yoruichi could hear the stomping of feet and hooves coming towards her.

The enemy's army ransacked the village and killed anyone who got in their path be they man, woman or child. They all died.

Even after becoming the "Goddess of Flash" and beating Byakuya in a game of tag over and over again Yoruichi still feels like she's too slow.

_~Soi Fon died by being stung by a bee._

Soi Fon was out picking flowers at her mother's request to brighten up the house. The young girl always saw flowers as girly but she wanted to help her mother out because she looked up to the woman and loved her. Soi Fon bent down to pick up a pink flower when a black and yellow bumblebee flew out.

The young girl tried to swat it away but that only angered the insect and it stung her on her right hand. The reaction was instantaneous but at the same time agonizingly slow. She felt her throat swell and close up, her chest tightened painfully and her vision started to blur and darken.

Even though it bothered her that her idol called her "little bee" Soi Fon didn't mind too much because it was Yoruichi who was calling her that. Soi Fon made sure no one else called her that and when it came to her shikai she corrected everyone who called it a bee and not a hornet. There's a difference.

_~Marechiyo Omaeda died of starvation._

As ironic as it is it's the truth. Omaede came from a very poor family when he was alive. His parents were very greedy despite being destitute. They took every bit of money he or his siblings ever made for themselves and food too.

It was his parents' greed that really killed him, that and he died with a growling stomach. A sound he's grown to hate. That's why he's always got some form of food on him and if asked nicely he'll share.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 3<strong>

_~Stanley Marcus Flynn* died proposing to a woman_.

It was 1927 in New York City and Flynn was foolishly in love with a flapper dame. She was slim, beautiful with short bobbed brown hair and matching brown eyes. She did have pricy tastes but Flynn didn't care as long as she was happy being with him.

He decided it would be romantic to propose to her at the top of the Empire State building. So one night he led her up the numerous flights of stairs. He got down on one knee and popped the question.

She smiled sweetly and laid her hands on his chest and gave him a hard shove. Flynn didn't realize that he left the door to the stairwell open until he tumbled down. The next thing he knew he woke up in a dumpster and to make things worse the ring was gone.

Luckily his spirit self was saved by a Soul Reaper named Roxanne Richards. The first and best friend he made after he died.

_~Izuru Kira simply drowned_.

He lived by the sea as a young man with his parents. As fishermen they made a modest living and were happy. Izuru was pulling in fishing net when his foot slipped on a wet rock he was standing on and he tumbled into the ocean. Because of his family's living he learned to be a good swimmer.

Though...being tangled up in a fishing net doesn't really help all that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 4<strong>

_~Retsu Unohana performed jigai._

Unohana was a member of a noble military house_. _Her father and brothers commonly went to battle and came back victorious. She grew up in battle and bloodshed to her it was a norm. Unohana and her father bonded over her swordsmanship training. While her mother tried to teach her how to be gentle and how to take care of the sick and wounded. The young girl thought that was a waste of time.

But one "smile" from her mother stifled all of Unohana's complaints. The young girl was eventually married off to another war loving nobleman. But he was an arrogant man who picked fights with anyone with no respect for honor.

Eventually he picked a fight with the wrong nobleman and defeat was coming closer. Her husband had already performed seppuku like a coward trying to preserve what little honor he had. Unohana quickly bound her knees and swiftly ran the sharp tanto blade across her neck, slitting the jugular vein. She died quickly and painlessly.

_~Isane Kotetsu was crushed to death_.

Isane lived with her parents and sister in a small village. She was very tall even back then but so was her father so she didn't feel so alone or freakish. She enjoyed sewing with her mother and playing outside with her little sister. The house they lived was a little rickety and unstable and required frequent repair.

One day a severe earthquake hit the village hard. The house shook violently and heavy parts of it fell. Isane was inside and she could hear her sister outside telling her to run. But the shaking floor made that difficult then a large beam fell onto her back.

Then the roof caved in on her. She didn't die right away but rather slowly. Her ribcage was crushed and her lungs fought to bring in a tiny gasp of air. Blood pooled in her chest cavity and her spine felt like it was going to snap. Finally her body and will to survive died after the shaking stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 5 <strong>

_~Sakura Ishida* was killed by a Bount._

If asked the Quincy will tell you she died a weak foolish death. She was killed by one deep wound that runs diagonally from the bottom left of her rib cage to the top of her right hip. The scar is still there courtesy of the Bount Jin Kariya. Sakura bit off more then she could chew, she'll admit that and she paid the steep price.

The only consolation she has is that she died fighting like she wanted. But that did little to stave off the tears and feeling of guilt and shame of those she left behind. Even if her husband and children forgive her for dying so young and leaving them Sakura will never forgive herself for being so weak.

One attack was all it took to bring her down. She swore that will never happen again but if she is going to die in another battle she's going to make sure she doesn't go alone.

_~Momo Hinamori died choking on a plum. _

The young child was home alone that day and quite hungry. There was a bowel of plums on the table and to impatient to wait for her parents to return she grabbed one of them. The young girl quickly sunk her teeth into the plumb juicy fruit.

By accident she swallowed the pit of the plum and it got lodged in her throat. She coughed violently and clutched her throat as she fell to the floor gasping and choking for air. Hinamori blacked out and when she woke up a small boy with white hair was poking her with a stick.

_~Naomi Kagayaki Yamamoto* was left to freeze to death_.

Naomi hates winter with a burning passion. The sight of snow and ice make her sick with revulsion. It's thought the reason why was because she had a fire based sword and generally didn't like winter. Such thought process applies to Hitsugaya and the summer season. But for Naomi that is not the case.

She lived a very short life, so short that sometimes she thinks its someone else's death she's remembering. All she can really recall is being told to stay where she was outside in a snowy forest by her parents. Naomi remembers how cold, hungry and tired she was sitting in the snow, but she stayed like a good girl.

She remembers her eyes becoming heavy and finally closing. After that she doesn't remember anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 6<strong>

_~Byakuya Kuchiki died in poverty_.

Byakuya and his family were very poor and worked for a greedy lawless daimyo. The lord thought himself so highly that rules and laws didn't apply to him. Because of that thinking those living under him thought the same. The lack of law abiding sickened Byakuya. But one thing relieved that sickness.

One of the daimyo's daughters. A young slip of a woman with dark hair and enchanting eyes. She was the most kind and gentlest of people Byakuya had ever met. She was kind and fair to her siblings especially the new born baby girl and to the servants.

One day Byakuya fell terribly ill. His family tried to ask the lord for medicine or money they could use to buy some. He refused and cut their meager wages as payback. The kind daughter snuck the family some helpful herbs and even came to tend to him. She worked diligently and stayed by his side but Byakuya eventually succumbed to the illness and passed on. Byakuya thought it beyond ironic that he and his wife's roles and fates were switched after life.

_~Renji Abarai was beaten to death_.

Renji worked as a servant boy to a noble family. He was always being sent on errands or given chores to do. It was a hard life and it didn't help that the family he worked for rubbed their status in his face.

One day while he was on another tedious errand he became hungry. Renji sneakily took a bite out of the food he was delivering, thinking the noble lord wouldn't notice. He was wrong.

The lord punished Renji by beating him severely. Even after Renji died the nobles still kicked his body as they passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 7 <strong>

_~Sajin Komamura made a pact with a spirit before he died._

Komamura was a perfectly normal human male in his past life. He was a hard working, loyal and honest man who thought and acted kindly towards others. There was an epidemic that was slowly moving across the country, killing all those in its wake.

He felt fearful for his family and friends so Komamura traveled to the nearby shrine. He pleaded with the spirit there to spare his loved ones and he would give himself up for the deity. The wolf like spirit appeared in his dreams later that night and agreed to his pact. The spirit would protect his loved ones and the man would pay his end when he died.

The spirit held his end of the deal up by truly protecting them. When Komamura died a few short years later he awoke to see he had the head and face of a wolf. _Now you have paid your end of the deal,_ he heard a faint voice whisper.

_~Tetsuzaemon Iba was killed in a stampede_.

He was merely a pedestrian in the market square when suddenly there was a ferocious rumbling. The people around him thought it was an earthquake until they saw the herd of cattle rushing towards them. People scrambled to get out of the way and Iba would've too if the sun hadn't been in his eyes.

The blinding light impaired his vision and he tripped. Those cattle were a lot faster and heavier then he thought they'd be.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 8<strong>

_~Shunsui Kyoraku died before he could enjoy life_.

Kyoraku was in charge of his family's affairs after his father passed away. He was kept busy day and night just like when he was a small boy. A stuffy life of responsibilities, duties and work. Not a moment of fun was to be had so he was quiet excited to be throwing a party for his upcoming birthday.

Before the party one of his servants gave him a cup of seemingly normal green tea. It's a shame that the birthday party quickly turned into a funeral.

_~Nanao Ise died for being viewed as stupid_.

Intelligence was viewed highly in her family. If you weren't smart you weren't apart of the family. You had to figure out everything on your own. Nanao couldn't seem to wrap her head around that unbelievable concept. She also couldn't understand why her parents rarely held her or even acknowledged her.

Nanao was later beaten and killed for being a "ignorant foolish child".

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 9 <strong>

_~Diallo Harumi* died because of someone else's mistake_.

In Africa the law of survival of the fittest is very prominent. But a dose of common sense with brute strength goes a long way. The herds of wildlife had lately been moving farther and farther away from the tribe. Diallo and a team of other hunters went out to bring back food like always.

The traveling pack neared lion territory and Diallo grew nervous. Lions especially lionesses can become quite vicious to intruders or rather their next meal. He tried to convey his worries to the leader of the hunting party. But the other man brushed off Diallo's worries as nothing and urged them all forward.

Diallo was thankful that his death was fairly painless. Just a few claw marks on his chest and a bite to the neck and he was a dead man.

_~Shuhei Hisagi died, in his opinion, a coward_.

There was a war going on. A horrible, blood soaked war that ravaged the land mercilessly. Hisagi was a lanky boy who lived with his father, a soldier, who was later called for duty. Hisagi was left alone with his father's spare sword should worst come to worst.

The worst did come; opposing warriors from the other army came spilling into the village. Hisagi knew hiding would be cowardly so he grabbed his father's sword and stabbed the first enemy soldier he saw. He stabbed the man in the back.

But all the blood and bodies falling frightened and scared the living daylights out of the poor boy and the fact that he had taken a life. So to make up for that he let some take his own life, making sure to face them when their sword ran through him.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 10<strong>

_~Toshiro Hitsugaya died from scarlet fever_.

He was very young when he fell under the brutal illness. He was a toddler basically, barely a child. The young captain doesn't remember much except for feeling feverish and seeing a red rash on his arms and legs. He fell asleep and woke up when he didn't feel feverish anymore, only to find out from the old lady who took him in, Granny, that he was dead.

He told the same thing to a young girl he found and poked with a stick.

_~Rangiku Matsumoto died working for beautiful geisha_.

Rangiku was very young when she was sold to a geisha house. She was just starting her training as a geisha under a very popular one. There was even a young boy who worked at a store across the street and at times he snuck her dried fruit. Everything was beautiful, the clothes, dances and people. But where there was beauty there was ugliness.

The girls at the geisha house were abused and beaten; only their makeup saved their faces. Rangiku was sent to do difficult tasks and chores that held no relevance to her training all out of spite from the other geisha. The young girl was favored among the Mother of the house for her pretty hair and clear blue eyes.

One night one of the geisha was _entertaining_ a male guest who became unruly and aggressive. She was a friend of Rangiku's and someone she admired. So the young girl ran in and tried to help the other geisha. But the client gave the young girl a hard thwack on the head and everything went black.

When she woke up there was a silver haired boy who was handing her a dried persimmon.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 11<strong>

_~Kenpachi Zaraki was assassinated_.

Kenpachi didn't ask for much of life. Just food, shelter and the occasional good fight to stave off the worst of boredom. There were times he was hired to be either a mercenary or body guard for some rich person. That way he could get a good thrill from a fight and get paid for it.

One job he was hired to be a bodyguard and accompany some rich noble a great distance to another town. Everything was going smoothly until they were ambushed in a forest. Kenpachi of course fought his hardest but his neck was deeply cut by a whizzing kunai. A great waterfall of blood fell from his throat as he crashed to the ground.

When he awoke he thought, _well damn I'm dead...oh well_. And continued on with life.

_~Yachiru Kusajishi doesn't remember how she died_.

Yachiru was so young when she came to the Soul Society that she may have been born there. Some speculate that she died when she was only one or two others say she was a stillborn. But no matter how she died she's living it up in the 11th.

_~Ikkaku Madarame died in battle_.

It may sound like the perfect death for such a fight loving man until one finds out _how_ he died in battle. He was soldier or rather someone forcibly dragged into fighting for a man he didn't give a rat's ass about. He was torn away from his home and thrown into someone else's fight.

Ikkaku was doing or rather surviving pretty well up until someone stabbed him in the back. He looked down and saw a blade protruding out his chest. Still feeling stunned he fell to the ground without turning to see who killed him. It was a shame he was so unlucky that day.

_~Yumichika Aysegawa was killed by his father_.

His family was actually quite wealthy and therefore targets for many assassinations. Yumichika was nine when he noticed his father acting strangely. The man became skeptical of everyone and every little thing, like the world was out to get him. His mother began to worry too.

Over the next two years the man's paranoia escalated to freighting levels. Until one night Yumichika was torn awake by his mother's scream. He sat upright paralyzed by fear and his thundering heart. Finally the young boy stood up and walked out into the hall.

He reached his parent's bedroom and opened the door to see his mother dead in their bed. Her throat had been stabbed and there was blood everywhere. An unfit ugly ending for such a beautiful woman. Suddenly Yumichika felt a large hand grasp his neck and a cold blade slice through it.

He later found out that his father thought he was protecting the family from some unseen enemy, made up in his head, by killing his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 12<strong>

_~Kisuke Urahara died alongside his teacher_.

Urahara was a curious and inventive boy despite the superstitious and ignorant family, not to mention, village he grew up in. He loved to make things, take things apart and learn how they work and he loved to explore new scientific depths. Unfortunately his family was very strict and quite...vehement when it came to punishing him.

Then he was taken in by the village outcast who had just a curious mind as Urahara. The two spent days on end together, a student and his teacher. The young boy felt like he could really tap into what his mind was really capable of and use it.

But the village didn't really agree with them. They were captured one day and tried as heretics and ordered to be executed. Urahara's teacher pleaded for the boy to be let go, to not die. But the village elders did not budge. The following day both Kisuke and his teacher were hanged.

_~Mayuri Kurotsuchi was poisoned by his own experiments_.

It was a typical and perhaps expected way for a scientist to die. Mayuri was testing and messing around with some noxious, toxic and unstable chemicals. He was trying to create a super and sophisticated poison. He wanted to kill or at least greatly wound the cretins who dared to call him strange or freakish.

But before he could exact his revenge he poured the wrong contents of one beaker into another and later woke up in the Rukongai.

_~Nemu Kurotsuchi has technically never really died_.

She's heard many stories of how other people died. Some gruesome, some sad, and others peaceful. There are times when her mind takes a morbid turn and she thinks of would she die. But then she thinks are life and death really all that different? People still live, love and learn like they would if they were alive. She doesn't really get the difference but then again she's never experienced death herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Squad 13<strong>

_~Jushiro Ukitake died in a carriage accident_.

Ukitake wasn't killed off by his illness like many believe but rather in an accident. Growing up he was a sickly and frail boy but he survived each bout of disease he got. He was on his way to visit an ailing relative.

He was enjoying the spring scenery and his luck at surviving a nasty cold he had been battling almost all last winter. Suddenly the horses became spooked and went wild. The carriage rocked dangerously as it sped uncontrollably. The harness connecting the horses to the cart broke.

The carriage went one way and the horses another. The cart and its occupant crashed into a wall of thick trees. Ukitake died with the taste of blood in his mouth.

_~Kiyone Kotetsu suffocated to death_.

After her beloved older sister's death Kiyone was hardly what one would call alive. She merely went through the motions of living. Waking, doing chores, eating and sleeping day in and day out, nothing was the same. It was all a blank mess.

Then a few years later she became sick with pneumonia. She was lying in bed struggling to breathe without coughing when she smelled smoke. Kiyone could see flames licking and slowly burning the house and nearing her room. She tried to get up and run away but was too weak.

So she merely lay in bed and died of smoke suffocation moments before her body was eaten by the flames. The only consolation to her breath taking death was that she got to be with sister again.

_~Sentaro Kotsubaki fell out of a tree_.

As ridiculous as it sounds its true. He was actually picking apples to give to his girlfriend, they were her favorite fruit. He knew the ripest apples were near and at the top of the tree. So he skillfully climbed up the thick braches and began picking.

His basket was half full when he reached over to grab a nice plumb red apple. Unfortunately his foot slipped from the branch and he toppled through the branches to the ground. He died of a snapped neck and a concussion before he even hit the ground.

_~Rukia Kuchiki doesn't know how she died, but her sister Hisana does_.

It was after a servant boy died the one that Hisana had taken quite a liking to. The other servants and workers rose up against her father, the daimyo. It was a bloody coup de tat. The servants spared the girl and her baby sister since they had shown them kindness more often than the rest of her family.

The young woman took her sister and ran. She ran as far and as fast as she could away from there. Bu she soon ran into the territory of an enemy daimyo to her father. He was a merciless man who ordered her to be killed swiftly but painfully. Her and the baby.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yes I know this was beyond morbid of me but I couldn't resist. I know I didn't put it Isshin or Kaien, I thought this thing was long enough. I was actually going to have Ichigo's dad die of sepsis. As for Kaien I couldn't think of anything...<strong>

**Kaien: What? Don't I deserve to die? ...Wait a minute that came out wrong. **

**Me: Yes it did. As you read there were some very ironic deaths and some that were WTF? And others that were unusual or plain. I hope you liked the four OCs deaths I put in there. I'm really thinking of doing an Espada version of this, should I?**

**Ayame: Poor Toshiro, I had no idea. TT^TT**

**Naoko: Yeah I know. No wonder Yumichika has issues with our dad and how he treats us. And I thought we all had daddy issues. **

**Gin: Please review everyone and maybe you'll find out how I died. XD **


End file.
